


Murphy's Law

by runsandhides



Series: Park Bench 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsandhides/pseuds/runsandhides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Sam and Jess' wedding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

Murphy’s Law: The theory that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

Dean would like to find that Murphy fucker and show him just how wrong things can go. It started with a phone call at three in the morning. Someone had crashed their car into a pole the night before and knocked the power out for the entire block that the bakery was on. Which, incidentally, was the same block as the florist. He was still waiting for their call.

That’s why he was in the kitchen at six taking another dozen cupcakes out of the oven when Claire walked into the room.

“Dean? What are you doing?”

“Power went out at the bakery,” he explained as he pulled a mug down from the cupboard. “We need a wedding cake.”

“But these are cupcakes.”

“Sometimes you’re just like your dad, you know that?” He filled the mug half with coffee and topped it off with milk and two spoons of sugar. “No telling,” he winked conspiratorially.

“When have I ever?” she scoffed. “But why cupcakes?”

“Because no way can I make a wedding cake. But we need something and there’s no time to call another baker.”

“Do you need any help?”

Dean grinned. Now if Cas accused him of using child labor he can say it was all her idea. “How are you at piping frosting?”

Cas found them hours later, music turned up and flour and frosting all over the place. He blinked at the scene.

“What are you two doing?”

“Power’s out at the bakery,” they said in unison.

Rather than asking any more questions Cas just shook his head and made his way to the coffee maker. His hip gave out for a brief moment and he caught himself on the counter.

“Hey, hey, where’s your cane?” Dean asked as he helped Cas straighten up.

Cas swatted at his hands. “Walking stick,” he mumbled.

“Whatever.”

“I’m tired of it. It makes me feel old.”

“Are you kidding? If anything it makes you look like a sexy college professor,” Dean nuzzled his face.

“Twelve year old in the room!” Claire announced. Dean shot her a half hearted glare.

“Twelve year olds shouldn’t be drinking coffee,” Cas pointed at her.

Dean feigned a gasp. “Claire! Where did you get that?”

“Please,” Cas rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup. “You know better, Dean.”

“There’s barely any coffee in there. It’s mostly milk. And besides, I didn’t want her falling asleep on my cupcakes.”

Cas mumbled something about child labor into his coffee and looked over his mug at Dean.

“Hey, she offered.” Dean bent down to pull the next dozen out of the oven.

“So what do you have here?”

“Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry cupcakes with the same flavors of icing. Except vanilla on the chocolate, strawberry on the vanilla, and chocolate on the strawberry.”

“Sounds delicious,” Cas said dryly. Dean didn’t take offence, this was just Morning Cas. “You dyed the strawberry ones purple?”

“To match Jess’ colors,” Claire said obviously.

“Of course. Do you need me to help?”

“We’ve got it under control out here but you might want to go wake up Sam. It is his big day.”

“Sam’s not up yet?”

“No. I didn’t realize how late it was until you hobbled in here.”

Cas shot him a glare. Dean just smiled and kissed him. “You get your walking stick on your way to his room. I don’t need you falling. Again.”

“Fine,” Cas huffed. His hip was bothering him more than normal and as soon as he’d turned the corner he leaned on the wall for support. He hated it. A painful reminder of the things his family had done to him and Dean. He slid into their bedroom and grabbed the shiny, black stick. Dean had bought him a few and he usually preferred an old, wooden one they had found at an antique store, but seeing as how today was Sam and Jess’ wedding, he figured he should go with something more classy. He made his way down to Sam’s room and knocked on the door. This was Sam’s last day in the house and, while he was sad to see Sam go, he was excited to finally get his office back after turning it into a room for Claire.

When he realized he’d been standing there for a few minutes he knocked again. “Sam? Time to get up. In case you’ve forgotten, you’re getting married today.” He waited another minute before letting himself in. It was dim and Cas could barely make out the bed so he flipped the light on. Sam wasn’t there.

“What do you mean he’s not there?”

“Exactly what I said, Dean. His room is empty. He’s not in it.”

“I don’t have time for this, Cas! I’ve got cupcakes everywhere! I’m running out of space for them! The icing is melting in this God forsaken heat! And I still haven’t heard from the florist!”

“Do you think maybe the florist called someone else?”

“I gave every vendor my number and told them to call me with any problems. Sam and Jess don’t need to be dealing with shit on their goddamn wedding day!”

“Okay, Dean.” Cas laid a steadying hand on his shoulder. “You’re almost done with these, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“I’ll make some phone calls, see who has space in their freezers for a couple dozen cupcakes. You clean up and call Sam. I’m sure he just went for a walk or something and you didn’t notice him leave.”

Dean ran a sugar covered hand through his hair, making it stick up in all directions. He took a deep breath. “Alright. Claire, you got these?” he gestured to the last dozen cakes that needed iced.

“Totally.”

“Okay, I’m gonna get a shower. When I get out Sam better be here so I can give him a piece of my mind.”

Sam was not there when he got out of the shower, but just about everyone else was. They had come to each take a dozen or so cupcakes to their houses to pop in their freezers or refrigerators. Ellen took the most, citing that she had more than enough space at the bar. They questioned everyone who came through but no one had seen or heard from Sam. Then Dean’s phone started to ring.

“Jess?”

“Dean, is your brother around? I can’t get him on the phone.”

“Uh, he’s in the shower?”

Jess sighed on the other end.

“Is everything okay?” Dean asked.

“The florist called-”

“I told them to call me!”

“Their power went out and the flowers are all wilting.” Her voice broke like she was barely keeping it together.

“Don’t worry about it, Jess. I’ll take care of it.”

“The bakery?”

“Taken care of. Don’t you have some sort of spa thing you should be getting to?”

“But-”

“I’ve got this under control. You go relax before you go and do something stupid like marry my brother. Oh wait.”

That earned him a small chuckle. “Thanks, Dean.”

“That’s what family’s for. Go enjoy your day and I’ll see you this evening.” he hung up the phone and knocked his head into the wall.

“What is it?” Cas asked.

“Flowers.”

“Oh.”

“And I lied to Jess about knowing where Sam is.”

“I’m sure he’ll turn up.”

Dean took off for the only other florist in town while Cas was left to pass out the last of the cupcakes and clean up the kitchen.

“Dean kinda thrives in a crisis, doesn’t he?” asked Claire as she toweled her hair, having just gotten out of the shower. Cas smiled as he finished wiping down the table.

“Yes, I suppose he does. Though I don’t think he’d see it as thriving.”

“Why not?”

“Dean just feels the need to take care of everything and everyone. He wouldn’t say he thrives off of it, just that that’s how he is. If everyone around him is happy then he is too.”

“That’s got to be exhausting.”

Cas laughed. “You would think so, but like you said, he thrives off of it. I bet he’s enjoying himself right now.”

Dean was hating everything right now. He’d bought every last stem of wax flower and stephanotis and any decent fillers that the other florists in town had and there was no way it would be enough for bouquets and centerpieces. He would have to figure out something else to go on the tables. He drove the flowers to the Roadhouse, where Ellen refrigerated them for him and then headed out again, this time to the craft store. He cursed himself for never fixing the air conditioning in his car.

“Seriously?” he shouted to himself when he stopped at a red light. “What is it, like a hundred degrees out here?”

“105,” said a familiar voice next to him.

“Hey Pamela.” He gave her a half hearted wave.

“Hey Grumpy. What’s the matter? Shouldn’t you be helping your brother get ready?”

“Last minute wedding emergency,” he shrugged. “Hey, you haven’t happened to see Sam at all today, have you?”

“What’s wrong, getting cold feet?”

“I don’t know. He slipped out this morning and hasn’t come back yet. Probably just getting some air.”

Pamela nodded as the light turned green. They waved to each other and were on their separate ways.

Dean burst into the craft store with an air of determination.

“Hi, can I help you?” came a sweet voice to his left.

“Yes! I need some of that stuff that you wrap around flowers to hold them together?”

“Floral tape?”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess.”

“Right this way.” She led him to the correct aisle and handed him a roll of the green tape. “Anything else?”

“Uh, yeah. Do you have like those sticks that you wrap around stuff to make them look nice?”

“Sticks?”

“Yeah, you know,” he made a swirling gesture with his hands. “I don’t know if they’re really sticks or, like wire or something…”

“Like grape vine coils?”

“Uh…”

She took him further down the aisle and showed him.

“Yes. Yeah, that’s perfect.” He grabbed four.

“Anything else?”

“What do you know about centerpieces?”

When Dean left he packed his car full of the supplies. He had twenty-five glass containers that looked suspiciously like fish bowls and grapevine wreaths to go around them, about a ton of purple glass pebbles, and dozens of floating candles. He called Cas while he was driving back to the Roadhouse.

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas, have you found him yet?”

“No sign of him.”

“Dammit. What are you and Claire doing right now?”

“Claire is just getting ready. I’m not doing anything important. What do you need?”

“Can you meet me at the Roadhouse and help me put these damn centerpieces together?”

Cas chuckled.

“What’s so fucking funny?”

“Nothing, nothing. We’ll be there shortly.”

Claire came out of her bedroom, already dressed for the wedding.

“Don’t you think it’s a little early to be all dressed up?”

Claire shrugged. “I don’t get to dress up that often.”

“Well come on, we have to go help Dean.”

“What if Sam comes home? Shouldn’t there be someone here to tackle him?”

Cas thought it over for a moment. “Good point. Do you want to stay? I can get Charlie or someone to come over.”

“I’m twelve, dad. I think I can sit in the house by myself for a couple hours.”

Cas sighed. He wasn’t comfortable being in the house alone himself, let alone leaving Claire. “I’m going to call Charlie.”

“Dad.”

“Just. No.”

Claire stomped off to her room and slammed the door. He could explain to her his trepidation, but he didn’t think she needed to hear a story like that. At least, not until she was older. He dialed Charlie.

“Hey, Cas. They find the groom yet?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Oh. So what’s up?”

“Dean needs help making the centerpieces and Claire wants to stay home. But I can’t…”

“That’s fine. Gilda and I will come over and then you and I can go help Dean. Sound like a plan?”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Yes. Thank you, Charlie.”

“‘Course.”

“Why doesn’t he trust me?” Claire whined to Gilda after he dad and Charlie left.

“He does trust you,” Gilda answered calmly.

“Then why can’t he leave me alone for a couple hours? I’m twelve! It’s not like I’m going to burn the house down. I’m not uncle Gabe!”

“That’s not what he’s worried about.”

“Well then what is it?”

Gilda thought for a minute. She could definitely see where Claire was coming from, but she knew Cas’ side of the story and knew it would be a long time before he felt safe again.

“That’s a story for your father and Dean to tell you.”

“There’s a story?”

“Yes. But you shouldn’t press them about it. It’s still very fresh. Maybe wait a few years and try to give them a little slack. They both care about you very much.”

“I know they do.”

“Well then will you give them a break?”

Claire sighed. “Yeah.”

Gilda smiled. “Thank you.”

“Gilda?”

“Mm hmm?”

“I know where Sam is.”

Dean looked up when Cas and Charlie came in. His eyes went wide.

“Where’s the munchkin?”

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Charlie placated. “I left Gilda with her. She’s in good hands.”

“She wanted to stay home in case Sam came back.”

“You mean when he comes back,” Dean said pointedly.

“Of course,” said Cas.

“So,” Charlie rubbed her hands together. “What are we doing?”

Dean explained about the bowls and the wreaths and the rocks and adding the water and candles when they got to the reception site.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to do this there?”

“If you want to take them there and get started, be my guest. I’ll be right behind you when I finish up these bouquets.”

Charlie snickered.

“What?”

“I just never thought I’d see the day when Dean Winchester was playing with flowers and centerpieces,” she laughed. Cas couldn’t help but join her.

“Fuck you guys,” Dean pouted. “This shit needs done and I don’t see anyone else doing it.”

“That’s because you didn’t ask anyone else,” Cas pointed out.

“Bullshit. I’ve been asking everyone for help.”

“Yeah,” Charlie interjected. “Help to store your baked goods or create your vision!” She and Cas started laughing again.

“Seriously, Dean,” Cas swung his walking stick in a wide gesture. “If you wanted to open a wedding planning business instead of reopening the record shop, that’s fine by me.”

“I hate you guys,” Dean grumbled.

“Sorry, sorry,” Charlie waved her hands. “We’ll get these over to the reception site and get started. But Dean,” she sobered, “we’ve only got a couple hours before the wedding. We gotta find Sam and you still have to get ready.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I know. I’ll go get ready once I finish these up and then I’ll be over to help you.”

“I think we can handle it. You just go find Sam,” Cas said. He walked over to his fiance and kissed him.

“You still have to get ready, too, you know,” Dean said softly.

“It won’t take me long. I’ll get ready once we’re finished.”

Dean kissed him again. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Ugh, gross,” Charlie grinned. “Can we go?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Cas bowed.

They loaded the supplies into Charlie’s little, yellow car while Dean tied the rest of the bouquets together. He put the flowers in plastic containers and back in the fridge next to his cupcakes. Then he realized. He had nothing to stack the cupcakes on. He couldn’t just spread 200 cupcakes all over a table. He’d have to go to the baking supply store and see what they had.

Dean was leaving the shop with a set of tiers when his phone rang again. It was Jess’ sister. Her daughter was supposed to be the flower girl but had come down with a bad fever. Dean told her he’d take care of it. He climbed into the driver’s seat of the Impala and started banging his head on the steering wheel. Then he realized he should stop before he ended up with a bruise on his forehead and ruined all of Sam’s wedding pictures.

He drove to the reception site and dropped off the tiers and checked in on Cas and Charlie who were nearly finished.

“They look great, you guys,” Dean said glumly.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked.

“Flower girl’s sick.”

“Well maybe Claire can fill in,” Cas suggested.

“Babe, Claire’s twelve. She’s not gonna want to throw flower petals down-” Dean got an exhausted look of horror on his face. “I forgot flower petals.” He dropped his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“Well there you go,” Charlie chirped. “Problem solved. No flower girl.”

“But Jess wanted a flower girl!” Dean protested.

Charlie sighed. “Fine. I’ll go stop by the florist. You guys talk to Claire. And find Sam.”

When Dean and Cas got home the house was empty. Dean and Cas went cold.

Gilda drove Claire to the lake where they found Sam sitting on Dean and Cas’ bench.

“Sam!” Gilda shouted. He jumped up and spun around to face the two girls running toward him.

“What are you guys doing here?”

Gilda stared at him, mouth moving like a fish out of water. “What? What are we doing here? What are you doing here? Everyone’s been looking for you!”

“I just needed some time to process things.”

“And you really think it was okay to just disappear? After everything?”

“Are we really going to let that affect the rest of our lives?”

“What?” asked Claire, but they ignored her.

“The rest of our lives? It just happened a few months ago!”

“What happened?” Claire tried again.

“I should still be able to leave the house for a few hours without everyone freaking out!”

“A few hours? No one’s seen you since you went to bed last night! It’s your wedding day, Sam!”

“What happened?” Claire shouted.

“Nothing!” the other two shouted back. Claire started to stomp off.

Gilda pointed at Sam. “Your brother has been busting his ass to make this day as perfect as possible, which you’d know if you’d spent five minutes at home today. I don’t know what you think you’re freaking out about but we all know damn well that nothing is going to stop you from marrying Jess. So you get your ass in gear and go home and get ready.”

Sam just stood there gaping at Gilda as she ran after Claire. He had never seen her lose her temper before.

“Leave me alone!” Claire said over her shoulder.

“Claire, it’s just not something that I can talk to you about. Hell, I don’t even know everything that happened…”

“Then tell me what you do know.”

“I can’t. Except I know that you know that your father walks with a cane now, and I’m sure you’ve noticed how jumpy Dean can be sometimes.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. But why?”

“That’s their story, not mine. I’m sorry. But it’s hard for them to talk about. It’s painful. You have to give them time.”

Gilda’s phone started ringing in her purse. She pulled it out and blanched at the caller i.d.

“Oh shit, we didn’t leave a note. Shit shit shit.”

“Give it to me,” Claire held out her hand. Gilda handed it to her and she swiped the answer bar. “We found Sam.”

“You...” Dean started to shout. “What?”

“We found Sam. He’s on your dorky bench. We told him to go home. Sorry we didn’t leave a note.”

“You’re damn right you’re sorry! What the hell, Claire?”

She heard some muffled words and then her dad was on the line. “Claire?” his voice shook.

“Hey dad, sorry. I figured out where Sam was and we just kinda hurried over, you know? Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Fine my ass,” she heard Dean in the background.

“Tell Dean I’m sorry, too. I know he’s been going crazy today. I didn’t mean to make him worry.”

“I will. You guys get home. I’ll see you in a few. Love you.”

“Love you too, dad. And Dean.” She hung up the phone and handed it back to Gilda with a smirk. “They’re really easy to handle if you know how.”

Gilda just gaped at her.

“Hey guys?” Sam said sheepishly behind them. “Can I get a ride?”

Dean had already taken another quick shower and was halfway through getting his tux on when he heard Cas fall. He dropped his pants, which he’d just picked up to put on, and burst into the bathroom.

“Cas?”

Cas whipped the shower curtain back and grasped the edge of the bathtub. “I’m fine,” he growled. Dean reached out to help him up but he just swatted him away. “You’ll get your clothes wet.”

Dean unbuttoned the top few buttons and slipped the shirt off. “There. Now let me help you.”

“I don’t need help, Dean,” Cas winced as he pulled himself up onto his knees.

“Clearly,” Dean said dryly. “Come on, Cas. Just let me help.”

Cas reached over and turned off the water. “You’ve been helping all day. With the wedding, I mean. Just go get ready, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Dean thought back through the day. Did Cas imply that he needed Dean’s help and he was too busy? He’d barely seen Cas all day. He should have been paying more attention.

“Cas? Have I been ignoring you?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I’m fine. You’re busy.”

Dean kneeled on the floor and looked Cas in the eye. “No matter what I’m doing, I’m never too busy for you. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Just…” Cas put his head on the edge of the bathtub and sighed. “God, I sound like an old man. My hip’s been bothering me. There’s really nothing you can do about it. I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry, baby. You want me to grab you a couple percs?”

“We’re out.”

“What do you mean we’re out?”

“I mean I took the last of them two days ago.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Cas shrugged and looked up at Dean. “I wanted to be able to handle it. I didn’t want… I hate being like this, Dean. I hate being broken.”

Dean took Cas’ head in his hands and kissed the top of it. “We’re both a little broken, babe. But we’re alive. And we’ve got each other. You’ve gotta get past this, Cas. What happened doesn’t define you. It’s what you do with what we’ve got left.”

“I know. It’s just frustrating. I’m sorry.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas sweetly. “Don’t be sorry,” he murmured. “We both still have a long way to go. Now come on.” He slid his hands under Cas’ arms and lifted. “Lets get you dried off and dressed and I’ll call Andy and see if he’s got anything for you until we get your prescription refilled.”

Cas leaned on Dean as they headed toward the hallway when they were spotted by Claire and Sam.

“Ew, gross dad! God! Learn how to close a freaking door!” Claire shouted as she covered her eyes and ran to her room.

“Come on, you guys! I have to get married in an hour! I don’t want to start throwing up now!” Sam whined as he stomped back toward the kitchen.

Dean helped Cas to their room and changed his boxers and undershirt since they’d gotten wet from helping Cas out of the tub. He backed off and finished dressing, giving Cas the space and time to get himself dressed and keep a semblance of pride. He called Andy who said he’d be over “in two shakes,” and went to look for his brother. He found him at the kitchen table.

“Dude, what the hell?”

Sam’s shoulders slumped. “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Didn’t know we’d be freaking out that you just disappeared without telling anyone?”

“I told Claire, but no. I mean I didn’t know you were practically throwing our wedding together last minute. I could have helped.”

Dean waved him off. “I wouldn’t have let you. Wait. What do you mean you told Claire?”

“When I got up this morning she was just coming out of her room. I told her I was going down to the lake. I just needed some space.”

“She didn’t say anything. I was right here in the kitchen. You could have said something to me.”

“I thought you were making breakfast or something. I didn’t feel like eating.”

“Have you eaten anything today?”

Sam shook his head. “No. I’m still not hungry. Besides, I need to get ready.”

Dean looked at the clock. “Yeah, you probably should.”

Raising an eyebrow, Sam said, “You’re not gonna mother me into eating?”

“I’m too exhausted right now. And I still need to talk to Claire.”

“Go easy on her,” Sam stood to go to his room.

“When have I ever not gone easy on that kid?”

Dean walked down the hall toward Claire’s room when Cas called from theirs.

“Dean?”

He stopped and peered in. “Yeah?” Then he eyed his man dressed up in his suit and couldn’t help but flash a wolfish grin. “Damn baby, look at you.”

Cas blushed and ducked his head as Dean sat next to him on the bed. “Claire’s changing.”

“I thought she was already dressed.”

“She said she had a brown dress that’ll work for being a last minute flower girl.”

Dean’s shoulders dropped with relief. “Awesome. Hey, did you know she knew where Sam was this whole time?”

“What?”

“Sam told her when he was leaving. She knew and she let us all worry.”

“I’ll talk to her.”

Dean nodded and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. “I’m so ready for today to be over.” Cas kissed him on the head and they sat there in silence for a moment until Claire appeared in the doorway.

“Well?” she asked.

“You look beautiful,” Cas smiled.

Dean stood up and tilted his head at her. “Don’t you have…” he mumbled, mostly to himself. Then he dashed to Claire’s room, digging in the closet for a minute before pulling out a purple organza scarf. “Perfect,” he muttered. He rushed back to his room and tied the scarf around Claire’s waist, tying it in a bow at her hip.

“That’s better,” he said as he dropped down onto the bed, covering his eyes with his elbow. Maybe he could catch a few winks…

“I’m ready,” Sam said from the doorway. Dean groaned and sat up. They piled into the Impala with their share of the cupcakes. Dean let Cas drive. When they got to the church he dropped them off and took the cakes to the reception hall.

Dean left Sam to go do his groom stuff while he took Claire to Jess’ room. He knocked on the door and someone opened it for him.

“Jess, I got the flower girl you ordered. She’s a little bigger than expected, but…” he trailed off. Jess was sitting in her gown with the back open, tears streaming down her face.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He knelt in front of her with a tissue, dabbing at her tears. “You’re gonna mess up your makeup.”

“Did you find Sam?”

“What? Yeah, of course. How did you..?” He looked around the room before catching Pamela’s eye. He gave her a look.

“What? I didn’t know it was a secret!”

Dean shook his head. “We found him. He’s here, waiting to marry you.”

She smiled at him and hugged him tight. “You’ve been amazing today, Dean.”

He blushed and shrugged. “I just did what any brother would do.”

“You didn’t see my brother helping, did you?”

Dean smiled. “Okay, maybe I’m a little amazing.”

Jess stood up, holding her dress to her chest. “Can you do me one more favor?”

“Uh…”

“Can you zip me up? These weaklings can’t seem to get it.”

Dean nodded and Jess turned around. “Okay. Shoulders back and arch your back just a little.” Jess did as she was told and Dean yanked the zipper up with one quick pull.

“All set,” he smiled. Jess hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dean rubbed at the lipstick she left there.

“Hey, watch it. We don’t want Sam or Cas to find out about us, do we?” he winked. Just as he turned to leave there was another knock at the door.

“Special delivery,” came Ellen’s voice.

Dean paled. “That’ll be the bouquets. I hope they’re alright.” He opened the door.

“Dean Winchester! What are you doing in here?” Ellen looked aghast.

“Just some last minute emergencies.”

She handed over the box of flowers. “That better be all.”

“Wha-? Ellen! I’m engaged! Do you really think I’d go back to my old ways?”

“I’ve seen men do worse,” she winked.

He shook his head. “Not a chance in hell.” He handed over the box of flowers to Jess’ sister who opened it and showed them to Jess.

“Oh, Dean,” she gasped. “They’re beautiful!”

He waved her off. “I better go check on your soon to be husband.”

The ceremony went off without a hitch. It was short and sweet and soon Dean was posing for pictures with Sam and Jess and the rest of the bridal party. He hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Cas about the cupcakes and it was eating at him. He just needed to know that everything was perfect. Finally the photographer let them go and he drove with Cas and Claire over to the reception hall.

He needn’t have worried. Deep down he knew that, with Cas, Jo, and Charlie on the case. The cupcakes looked great, all 200 of them stacked on the tiers. He saw people milling around, eating hors d'oeuvres and chatting amicably, but something was off. He looked around and everything looked like it was in place. Cas noticed the concentration on his face.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Something’s… not right…”

Cas smiled and drew Dan closer with a hand around his waist. “You’re probably just tired,” he said. Dean groaned and, closing his eyes, tucked his head into his fiance’s neck. That’s when it hit him. He straightened up and looked at Cas, wide-eyed.

“Where’s the music?” he asked. He looked around again. “Where’s the DJ?”

Cas just shook his head. He didn’t know. Dean pulled his phone out and called the DJ but there was no answer. “Shit.”

“Doesn’t Garth DJ on the side sometimes?”

Dean snapped his fingers and pointed at Cas. “Yes. He’s gotta be here somewhere. Help me look for him.”

Cas nodded at Dean’s phone. “Why don’t you just call him?”

Dean dialed a number and stared at Cas, head tilted and eyebrow raised, while it rang.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Because I’m proving a point.”

Cas squinted at him. “What point?”

“That maybe Garth won’t notice a phone call in a crowd like this.”

Cas tilted his head as Dean spoke into the phone. “Hi Cas. It’s Dean. Just letting you know that sometimes people don’t notice when they get a call at a party.”

Cas huffed. “I can’t wait until we go home and you get some sleep.”

“You and me both, babe. Why don’t we look for him while we call him?”

“Fine.”

Eventually they found Garth over by the stage.

“No music?” he asked as Dean approached him.

Dean smiled. “That’s exactly why I was looking for you. How long would it take to get your DJ stuff and hook up to the PA?”

“Got my stuff in the truck,” Garth smiled. “I’ll be ready in a jiff.”

“Awesome. How much?”

“How much what?”

“How much do you charge?”

“Dean, this is Sam and Jess’ wedding! I don’t charge for family!” With that Garth just walked away, shaking his head.

Dean found Cas just before Sam and Jess made their entrance. Dean heaved a happy sigh and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas kissed the top of his head. “They look perfect together, don’t they?”

Dean just hummed in agreement. “Lets go sit down.”

Sam and Jess were kind enough not to make the wedding party sit at the head of the room with them, which meant everyone got to sit with their family. Dean, Cas, and Claire shared a table at the front of the room with Charlie, Gilda, Jo, Ellen, Benny, Bobby, and Andy. Once dinner was finished Dean put his head down and started to snooze.

A little while later he woke up to Cas shaking his shoulder.

“Mmph?”

“Why don’t we go home and you can sleep in our bed?”

“You always have the best ideas, babe.” He stood up next to Cas.

“I know. You go say goodbye to Sam and Jess and I’ll go find Claire. I’ll meet you at the car?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean leaned forward and gave his fiance a sleepy kiss. On his way out of the hall he found the newlyweds and gave them each a hug and bid them farewell.

Cas found Claire out on the dance floor with a young man, whom he tapped on the shoulder.

“I’m going to have to steal your dance partner.” He looked at Claire. “Time to go home.”

“Aww, come on. I’m just starting to make friends.”

“You can make friends tomorrow. Dean’s tired. It’s time to go.”

Claire huffed. “Are you still gonna be in town tomorrow, Ben?”

The boy, Ben, shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I’ll hafta ask my mom.” He looked up at Cas. “You haven’t seen her anywhere, have you? Lisa Braden? Do you know her?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “I don’t, but I’ve heard a bit about her. Do you have any idea where she might be?”

Ben pointed toward the doors that led to the parking lot. “I think I saw her head out that way.”

“Well. Let’s go check, shall we?”

Dean walked toward the Impala and noticed a familiar figure leaning against it. He groaned. He was tired of social interactions for the night. He just wanted to go home and go to bed.

“Lis. What are you doing here?” He asked when he was close enough.

“Jess invited me. We still talk sometimes.” She smiled and moved to hug him. He patted her on the back lightly until she moved away.

“Well it was good to see you,” he said as he moved around her to open the passenger side door.

“I was thinking,” she said as he slipped into the seat.

“Uh oh.” He closed the door and rolled down the window so as not to be rude.

“I was thinking maybe we could try again,” she said softly.

He leaned his head back and sighed. “If you’ve been talking to Jess then you probably know I’m engaged.”

“Yeah, I heard. To a man? Dean, you’re not gay.”

“I know.”

“Well then…?”

“Well then I’m happily engaged to my fiance, Cas. He happens to be a man. I happen to be bisexual. It’s a thing. Look it up.”

“But Dean…”

“Lisa, I asked you to marry me. You said no. And then you sent me packing, which, honestly, might be the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Because I’m so happy now, Lis. With him. I’ve never been this happy with my life before.”

“Dean, please. I just. I made a mistake.”

Dean cracked his eyes open and saw Cas walking out the door, two preteens following behind. “Oh look, here comes my fiance now. With our kids.”

“Our kids? You guys adopted a girl?”

“Nah, she’s Cas’. But he doesn’t scream at me that she’s not mine when I try to spoil her or punish her. I love that kid. Just like I love Ben.”

“But Ben’s not yours.”

“Yeah, I know. So you’ve said. Look, I don’t want to argue. I just want to go home and go to bed. With my fiance. And our daughter.”

Lisa nodded. “I miss you,” she whispered.

Dean sighed. He didn’t miss Lisa, not anymore, but it would probably be rude to say so. So he said nothing.

“Mom!” Ben said as the group approached the car. “Are we still gonna be in town tomorrow?”

“I was planning on leaving tomorrow afternoon. Why?”

“I wanna stay and hang out with Claire!”

Dean gestured out the window. “Lisa, Cas and Claire. Guys, Lisa.”

Cas politely shook the woman’s hand and tried his best not to glare. He had a pretty good idea what was going on, and Dean apparently had it handled judging by the defeated look on her face.

“Please?” Ben begged.

Lisa looked from Cas to Dean, who just shrugged. “It’s your call,” he said. “We’ll be here. I have a new number, though. You’ll need it unless you just want to set something up for tomorrow now.”

“I’ll take your number. I’ll need to think about it.”

“It’s um…”

“Why don’t you take mine?” Cas offered, grinning at Dean. “I believe he’s too tired to remember his at the moment.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.”

Ben and Claire high-fived as Cas rattled off his digits to Lisa. “It was nice to meet you, finally. I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said with his most charming smile. “I think I should probably get this one home, though. He’s been up all day pulling this whole thing together.”

As they drove toward home Dean mumbled something.

“What was that?” Cas asked.

“Jealous,” Dean repeated.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Please. I know the ‘step off my boyfriend before I kill you’ smile from like a mile away.”

“It was just a smile! I was being polite.”

Claire huffed in the back seat.

“Something you’d like to add from the peanut gallery?” Cas asked her in the rear view mirror.

“No, nothing,” she said sweetly.

“Uh huh.”

“But I bet you that lady and everyone she knows will never even think about hitting on Dean again.”

Dean laughed and reached back for a high-five.

“I hate you both,” Cas grumbled.

“Well then maybe I shoulda told Lisa I’m available after all.”

“I’ll show you just how available you are when we get home.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat? ‘Cause that was pretty terrible.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Make me.”

“Oh, I will.”

“While you’re showing me how available I am?”

“As in none! None available!”

“Are you sure you’re a writer? Or does Claire actually write those books for you?” He turned around to face the girl but she was slumped against the window, asleep.

“Damn girl beat me to it.”

“Good. It’s going to be a long time before you get to sleep.”

“Because you’re gonna- ow!” Cas threw an arm out and hit him in the chest. Before he could take the steering wheel again Dean grabbed his hand and kissed it. “I love you, you know.”

Cas smiled and tightened his fingers around Dean’s. “I know. I love you too.” Dean kissed his knuckles again. “Still gotta mark my property, though.”

Dean chuckled. “Finally something goes right today.”

 


End file.
